Midvale High
by Firelsen
Summary: Midvale High is a story that follows the kind of musical and normal lives of a young Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. Events and other plot like stuff unfold… when I manage to think of some. This story of course takes place in seperate timeline/world and characters both from Flash and Supergirl will probably be in the story as well as new characters
1. Barry Allen's Story

**A/N I'm not the best at writing a story so I am really sorry if I make mistakes. I do not Own the Flash or Supergirl.**

Barry Allen

To understand what I'm going to tell you, I need you to accept or at least consider whatever I may say. Can you do that? Good. I need you to believe in the impossible… Too forward? Oh well, my name is Barry Allen and I'm a Freshman at Midvale High. I'm also what you call a science geek however, I prefer the term enthusiast.

When I was 10 years old, I woke up in the middle of the night only to hear what sounded like a hurricane below me. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw my mother knelt down and being circled by Lightning. Yes, Lightning. I told you to believe in the impossible. I stared with a shocked expression before calling out to my mother when I saw a human figure within the lightning. My father arrived moments after me and told me to run. I refused to go but before I knew it I was blocks away from my house. When I arrived I saw my Dad being arrested, my mother was being taken away in a body bag and when I questioned what was going on my best friend, Iris', dad was having a conversation with mine.

The next thing I knew, Iris and her dad (Joe) took me in. I wouldn't say I was adopted because I didn't really change my name which caused problems for me in Middle school. Throughout my life in Central City middle school, I was bullied because of my last name, I know my father's innocent but no-one believes me. My kind of but not really 'foster family' say they do but I can see it in their eyes that they're only trying to comfort me. The bullying in the school got out of hand meaning I came home with bruises all over my body pretty much every day when I don't escape them. After a while Joe allowed me to visit him. After a few hours we had to leave but I noticed before I walked out the door to wait for Joe, he had a talk concerning the bullying with my father and they both agreed that it would be best to move out to a place where no-one heard or bothered by the name 'Allen'. Now that middle school is finished we're moving to start and finish high school in the small town of Midvale. Joe got a transfer to MPD and Iris didn't really mind the move. I'm in Midvale now, once summer is done I start my new life in Midvale High.


	2. Kara Danvers' Story

**A/N I do not own Supergirl or Flash. In order to make it so that Kara and Barry go through all of high school. Freshman to Senior. My knowledge on American school systems is limited however, so please correct me if I make some mistakes.**

Kara Zor-El/Danvers

When I was a child, my planet, Krypton was dying. You may have heard this story before. My cousin, Kal-El, and I were sent to Earth for protection. My mother gave me a job which was to look after him once both our pods landed on Earth. It didn't exactly go according to her plan. Krypton's destruction came with a massive shock wave that unfortunately, knocked my pod off course and instead of going to Earth, I was sent to a place called the Phantom Zone. A part of Space where time doesn't pass. Once I left the Phantom Zone (somehow), When I finally landed on Earth, I was still a 9-year-old girl. I found out that my cousin had grown up and revealed himself to the world as Superman. He was 2 years old when we left Krypton, now he is 26, almost 27 which could only mean I was asleep for 24 years.

My cousin wanted me to have a safe and normal human childhood like he did so he took me to my adoptive family, the Danvers. They were scientists who helped him understand his abilities so he believed they could help me. They had a daughter about a year older than me, Alex, despite being born on different planets we both knew that our lives would never be the same again.

My cousin no longer needed protection, I had no mission so I focused on having the childhood Kal-El wanted me to have. 5 years later, I'm starting high school after the summer. The Danvers have helped me a lot and thanks to them, I can control my powers enough to be a normal teenager except for my x-ray vision, that's a pain to control so my adoptive father (called Jeremiah) gave me lead coated glasses to keep that in check… I'm an alien, I'll never be normal I know that but with help from my adoptive family I'm sure my life will be normal enough in Midvale High.


	3. Summer Vacation Part 1

**A/N I am a guy so when it comes to writing Kara's parts of the chapter, I don't really have much to write about or go on so I'm sorry if here bits are relatively short. Because of this I think that Barry will be the main focus of the story although him and Kara take different turns in narrating.**

 **Barry POV**

"Ow, why does it have to be so bright," I whispered to myself as I slowly opened my eyes only to find out I would be staring at rays of sunshine. It's been a month since the Wests and I moved to Midvale. I haven't really left the house much, only to buy groceries which is like once every 2 weeks. Iris and Joe on the other hand, they've been taking the chance to get familiar with the local area.

"Barry!, Barry!", speaking of the devil

"What is it Iris!" I replied

"It's 10 in the morning"

"So?"

I could hear footsteps going up the steps. "You really forgot?" she said in a questioning tone entering my room.

"Forgot what?" I asked just as confused as she was.

She just stood there alternating her look at me and the calendar hanging on my wall. I was just sitting in my bed looking at her like a lost puppy until I saw what she was looking at. Okay, the calendar what's the date. I quickly looked at the digital clock on my bedside table July 21.

"Do you see it yet?"

"Hold on. Wait, Iris did you write 'meet neighbours' on my calendar?"

"Oh come on Bar, You've been pretty much the whole month since we've moved. It's time Dad and I take you outside and get you to make some friends,"

"Iris..."

"Don't you 'Iris' me" I attempted to challenge her authority by staring her right in the eyes. "Bartholomew Henry Allen" I stared at her a bit more before a chuckle escaped my mouth. The next thing I know we were both laughing

"Fine, I'll go meet these neighbours"

"Really? Yay, you are going to love them." She practically threw me on to my feet. "We are meeting them this afternoon in their house"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. You've met them already?"

"Yeah why? We met them a week ago"

"Where?"

"Do you remember when we tried to get you to go to the park?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, dad and I were walking when we saw this family sitting by the picnic tables. The next thing I knew he started walking toward who I think was the same age as him and talking to him like he was an old friend,"

"Well, was he?"

"Yeah I would guess so because once dad called me over, I introduced myself and they Invited us to his daughter's 14th Birthday,"

I looked at her cautiously, "and when is this birthday?"

"Pfft, you know," she starts to mumble

"Iris West, when is this birthday"

"It may or may not be at 5pm today"

"Wha…" That was all I could say at the time, until "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"No need to worry Bar, Dad and I have already asked and it's a casual get together between their family and friends so we don't have to buy any fancy clothes"

I sighed in relief, "Ok good, because I would have definitely said no if it was a formal thing"

"Aw come on, we would've dragged you there anyway" I looked down in defeat,

"Yeah, that's true"

Iris couldn't help but chuckle

"Okay come on, we've wasted enough time as it is, let's eat and then prepare. We still need to buy them a card. Presents are already sorted."

I told her to go ahead. As she left, I put on some jeans and got my bag, "How hard is it to meet a couple of new people?" I quietly said to myself before leaving my bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

 **Kara POV**

I woke up this morning, and I was greeted by Alex smiling.

"Morning Alex"

"Good morning Kara" she smirked, "Come on let's go down Mom is making you some birthday pancakes! "

"Ooh yes, yum"

After I got changed into my usual Shirt, sweater and leggings I went down and to my surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Argh!" I let out a small scream before I realise it was just Alex and Eliza and Jere- I mean mom and dad"

"Aww thank you, All of you" I give them a smile and go into a group hug.

"Okay, After we eat, what do you say we go to the mall and see if there's any last minute things you might want from us" Dad asked letting go from the group hug

"Yeah sure, but I don't think I'll be getting anything from there. Having all of us together is enough."

"Aww Kara," Mom said

"Why not waste some time in the mall." Alex spoke up.

"Sure" I replied.

 _At the mall…_

We were walking through the mall when suddenly we bumped into 2 familiar faces.

"Hey Joe, how's it been" Dad said enthusiastically

"Well we finally managed to get Barry out of the house" the African American man replied smiling

"Oh good, where is he?" dad asked

"He wandered off, I'll try find him" the girl next to Joe said

"No need we will be seeing him tonight right?"

"Yeah he is coming,"

"That's great okay see you Joe"

"See you Jeremiah"

I looked at Alex and then to Mom, "Wait a minute, who is Barry?"

"Oh that's right you and Alex went to get something to eat after they introduced themselves, Barry is Joe's fost-"

"Son, Joe's son," Dad said cutting off mom

"Jeremiah," she said with fake anger

"What?" He shrugged "He lives with them, he basically is their son"

"What do you mean by basically?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not important" They both said in synch. After a moment in confused silence we carried on walking through the mall until it was 2 hours before the party started.

Something tells me this is going to be an interesting birthday.

 **A/N I decided to split this part into 2 chapters. Don't worry I came up with something cheesy for the next chapter**


	4. Summer Vacation Part 2

**Barry POV**

 _5pm, Danvers Household_

I dressed in jeans, a shirt and a red long sleeve to hide my bruises that haven't left from Central city yet. The next thing you know We went next door and Joe knocked, I could see the coloured lights inside and music for… karaoke?

"Iris, I can't help but feel left out, I'm technically not even in your family" I whispered to her

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You're practically my brother"

The door opens with a middle aged man with blackish dark brown air.

"Hi Joe, Iris. You must be Barry" He held out his hand and I shook it

"Yes, sir. Barry Allen nice to meet you"

"No need for formalities, just call me Jeremiah" he said with a friendly smile.

"Uh sure," I said stepping into the house

"Tell me, do you sing Barry" he says as he closed

"Sometimes, usually when I'm by myself"

"That's a shame, you should hear the Birthday girl, Kara. She's shy about her voice like you are but when she wants to sing in public, her voice is amazing."

I chuckled "Is that why I hear a karaoke machine in the other room?"

"You guessed right," he laughed "Anyway go and enjoy yourself. You'll meet the birthday girl soon, she just went upstairs, if you're lucky she can get you out of your shell and sing in public" he teased

"Haha," I laughed with Jeremiah as he disappeared into the crowd of his friends and family.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

 _As time went on the Joe, Jeremiah and his wife (Eliza) catch up with what they've missed out on since they last saw each other. Iris and Alex join in the conversation then the topic changes to singing._

"Haha, you should've seen Barry's face when I saw him singing, He stopped and I just started applauding. The boy is quiet but he has quite a voice."

"I agree," Iris added

Eliza then spoke "Oh Jeremiah, remember when Kara was singing with Alex and didn't realise we were there."

He laughed "Oh, I remember her cheeks went red in an instant, she was so embarrassed,"

"Oh I got an Idea," Alex said startling everyone. "Why don't we get the both of them to sing Karaoke?"

"What if they don't agree," Joe said

"We won't tell them, we'll just give the microphone and push them in here"

"Worth a try," Iris said grinning while she got one of the microphones.

 **Barry POV**

I was talking some people my age, Kara's friends I guess. Their names were Winn and James I believe.

"Barry?" Huh? I heard Iris.

"Yeah?"

"Take this,"

"Wait what?" The next thing I knew, I had a microphone in my hand and was being dragged into the other room.

"You sing?" Winn asked in a surprised tone

"Oh, I want to see this." James said with a grin.

 **Kara POV**

I chose to put on a summer dress with a cardigan and then I went into the kitchen. I decided to get some water when I heard Alex's voice.

"Kara,"

"Yeah" I replied while turning around. "Oh," I noticed the microphone.

"Come on Birthday girl sing,"

"Not now,"

"No choice" and in one swift pull I had the microphone in hand and was being dragged into the living room.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Kara was the closest to the room so no matter how hard she tried to resist she was inside in a matter of seconds. Barry however was being stubborn with Iris.

"Come on Iris, No please," Iris then threw Barry into the room. "Come on, I can't sing in public"

"Too late" she mouthed.

Kara looked at Barry then back at Alex "You didn't say it was gonna be a duet" she complained Alex.

"Oh didn't I? Oh no I didn't, oh well too late now".

The two were standing in the middle of the room. Winn and James made their way to Alex,

"Yo, should we mess with them?" asked James

"I don't know," Winn replied

Barry turned round and saw Kara, he quickly looked away again. Kara did the same.

"Too bad we are." Alex said noticing the interaction between the two. "I'm going to put on the most cheesy musical song in there perfect with this situation"

"Oh no," Winn looking at what she's typing.

The music starts, Kara and Barry instantly recognise it and look worried for each other. Kara then turns around and gives Alex the death glare and mouths "I'm going to get you for this". Alex couldn't help but smirk. As the intro went on, Barry and Kara would awkwardly look each other then away then at each other again.

When it came to Barry took a deep sigh

B

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance 

Barry looked embarrassed and look toward Iris. "Help me" he whispered and she just shrugged. That was when He heard her voice. 

K

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened up my heart  
To all the possibilities

Both

I know that something has changed

K

Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

They both started getting comfortable with singing with each other.

Both

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Barry no longer cared about singing in public, right now. He is just having fun.

B

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight?  
Oh yeah 

K

And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side (by my side)

Both

I know that something has changed 

K

Never felt this way  
I know it for real

They failed to see that there is a crowd forming around the room. Winn smiling "Awesome!", James' jaw dropped and Alex was just staring in confusion.

Both

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

B

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Oh oh 

K

I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
Yeah

Both

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Yeah

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
The start of something new  
The start of something new

As the song finished, Barry and Kara looked at each other smiling while the crowd clapped and cheered for the two.

"Barry," he extended his arm out for a handshake

"Kara," accepting and giving the handshake

"Kar- Oh you're the birthday girl." He said as he remembered the name "Happy Birthday!"

"Haha thanks" she said with a smile.

Winn and Iris made their way to their respective best friends, followed by Alex and James "Oh my God that was awesome!".

Alex spoke up after a while "You know you guys should audition for the school glee club this year, I didn't expect to hear, well this"

"Gee thanks" Kara replied sarcastically

Barry just chuckled "I'll think about it"

The friends stayed together the rest of the night and talked until it was time to go.

 **A/N Now just because I mentioned glee club, it doesn't mean it's a crossover with Glee, it's gonna be like my own version.**


	5. The Day After

**A/N I have decided to create the chapter for it to be the aftermath of Kara's party.**

 _The next day…_

 _West household_

It was a bright sunny afternoon and Barry was very reluctant on going outside. Iris, being the great sister she is, is trying to convince him to go once again. The events of the night before had finally caught up with him. He sang in front of people.

"Come on Barry" Iris whined at her brother, "Let's go outside. You didn't seem to have a problem yesterday"

"Yeah? Well that's because I didn't know I was going to be forced to sing in front of people"

"Are you still caught up with that?"

"It's only been a few hours since we were in the neighbour's house and probably all of this street know me by face now,"

"Well you didn't seem to mind when you were singing with Kara" she said to him with a smirk.

Barry tried to hide a blush. "Uh, well… fine. We'll go outside again, no more impromptu singing though"

"No promises" she said singing "Don't worry, you may have sung but that wasn't your night so people probably shrugged it off by now."

"You better be right about that".

They both made their way to the stair well and it wasn't until moments after they reached the kitchen, Iris started humming the song from the night before. Barry attempted to give her a glare however, it looked more like a 'please, stop' instead of his intimidating attempt. This caused Iris to laugh. Joe said bye to the both of them not before joining Iris in her teasing. He finally made his way to start his shift at MPD.

"I'm sorry Barry but this is just way too fun" she managed to say before getting carried away with laughter.

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically "Iris please, just for today? I need to process what I did,"

"Fine, but I got to say you should use Alex's advice. Once school starts go to the glee club"

"Look Iris, I don't really know about this. I would love to but singing in public isn't my thing"

"Okay, but just remember that it's still an option. You still have a month to think about it,"

"Sure"

After a while they finished their lunch and made their way outside and walked towards the nearby park. Barry was alert as he walked hoping that no one recognises him, Iris laughed at his actions and reminded him not to worry. After 10 minutes they sat down at a bench and sat when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Iris, Barry!"

They both turned around and saw Alex and Kara running towards them.

"Oh, hi you two," the pair replied

"What brings you two outside, especially you Barry, Iris tells me that she has trouble getting you out." Alex asked

"Yeah, why is that?" Kara added.

Barry looked down quickly. This isn't really the time to them why he doesn't go outside. He adjusts his sleeves to cover his bruise which is almost completely gone. "Well, uh… You see,"

"He isn't much of an outside person, he prefers to stay inside" Iris added, covering for Barry.

Kara had a confused look and then shook it off. The sisters sat on the bench next to the two friends.

Alex spoke "Well, glad to see he's coming out of his shell" She playfully punched the boy in the arm. "I'm guessing the singing was his first step?" She added looking at him

Barry winced as he heard the subject of singing, Kara noticed this. "What's wrong Barry? Singing not your thing?"

Iris replied for him. "You see, Barry is the shy type of guy and he doesn't really sing in front of people or even dad and I, yesterday, was the only time I saw him sing without caring"

"Hm, I wonder why" Alex joked turning to her sister, Kara elbowed her as soft as she could while trying to hide a small blush.

"Anyway Barry, Iris. Since you guys moved here, I'm guessing you're going to Midvale High?" Kara asked.

Barry finally spoke up, "Yeah, we're going to be freshmen once school starts, plus Midvale High was the only high school that Jo- uh dad talked about"

Kara smiled, "Yes, I'm going to be a freshman this year so I guess I'm not alone,"

Alex stood and looked at the three sitting in front of her, "Since I'm a year older than you guys and have walked around Midvale High, I have a good idea where most places are so I guess I'll be giving you guys a small tour before classes starts on the first day."

"Really?"

"Thank you so much" Iris replied

"Yayyy!" Kara squealed as she got up and hugged her sister before sitting back down. Alex then turned to Barry.

"You, if you're gonna work on that shy personality, you should audition for the school glee club. They're called the Midvale Harmonies"

Barry looked uneasy at the idea, still not used to idea. "Alex, I'm not so sure"

"Why not?"

"It's just all so new to me, it kind of scares me"

"What scares you? Singing alone or the crowd?" The three looked at Kara.

"I guess the singing alone part, I mean there was a crowd yesterday but it didn't matter because there was somebody there doing the same thing as me." He replied.

"Well you don't have to do it alone," Alex added "You could sing in random or prepared groups or pairs"

"I don't know"

"I'll do it with you" Kara said, Barry looked at Kara.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I mean we sang yesterday and I think we make a pretty great team." She replied smiling.

"I think so too," Iris said followed by Alex's approving nod.

"So what do you say?" Kara extended her hand, "Partners?"

Barry looked at her and smiled "Partners".

 **A/N Hey guys I was thinking about fast forwarding to the auditions in the next chapter and write chapters on key events such as competitions, glee club rehearsals, meeting new people etc.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and if you did leave a review and maybe follow/favourite. It's up to you.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	6. Choices, choices, choices

**A/N for song and time purposes, we can say that the story is set in 2017 of another earth from the show. Since they are teenagers and I am going to reference recent songs, I feel like this is necessary.**

 _A week later…_

 _West household 10:00 am_

Rays of light pierced through the curtain of the young Allen's room. It wasn't long until the light shone on to his face causing him to reposition his body away from sunlight. He decided to stay in for today until his eyes shot open.

"Oh no" he looked at the clock next to him, "no, no, no, no. I'm late."

Barry forced himself up and got into the shower. After a few minutes he rushed back and changed into a white shirt and jeans. How could he forget? He needed to pick a song for auditions which is held the week they start school. Kara was expecting him about 10 minutes ago.

"Iris?" he called to his best friend and sister, the plan being that Alex and Iris hang out and help Kara and Barry when needed. After all, there were so many songs to choose from.

"She went ahead, the trio are waiting for you in their house," Joe replied.

"Thanks Joe, you're a life saver." I hugged him before I left to meet them next door.

 _Danvers Household 10:10am_

The trio sat in the living room talking and laughing. For a moment, there was silence and the three decided to look through some songs. They've been searching for a song in the last 20 minutes and although there were many good ones, they couldn't make a final decision until Barry was here. A few more minutes pass and they here a knock at the door, Alex looks outside while Iris gets the door.

"It's Barry" she said peeking through the curtains, "Iris can you get the door?"

"Sure," she replied. As she opens the door, she gestures Barry to come inside.

Kara turned around and put on a serious look on her face. "Look who decided to come, we thought you were taking this seriously."

Barry looked at her before he tried to speak "You see, uh. Well I…"

Alex and Iris looked at each other and started giggling.

"What?" he was so confused, what was going on. Kara changed from her serious face and started giggling along with the two.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's tomorrow."

"Oh thank god, I was scared for a second there."

"Nah, but remember time is practise and practise gives us a good chance to be accepted into the club. However, you are 30 minutes late so… You need to work on that."

"Okay, okay, I won't slack. At least, not too much." Barry then realised, this was his first audition and other than picking a song and being able to sing in groups or solo he knew nothing about it. "Alex?"

She turned and answered, "Yeah?"

"Can you tell us more about the auditions?"

"Well from what I heard from people who auditioned in my classes last year," she began. "Auditions start with the people singing a song of their choice obviously, that's why you and Kara are here right now. They will then give you lyrics of a song and hear you sing that."

Kara and Barry were both in thought.

"After the auditions, all who participated are welcomed to the club and can participate rehearsals whenever they can."

"Hold on," Iris spoke. "If all are welcome to go to rehearsals, why do they need auditions?"

Alex thought for a moment, "I guess it's to see how many people are willing to perform at the start of the year. Either that or see who can take future solo's."

Barry gave a confused look, "Solo's? Performances?"

"The school glee club enter in various competitions in the area and if lucky, the whole country. Isn't that right Alex?" Kara asked turning to her sister.

"That's right. Thinking about it now, these auditions could set to let others showcase their singing to existing members and the teacher running the club. Ultimately, if they get the solos is up to the teacher."

"Hmm, I guess the process is more complex than I thought". The boy put his hand on his chin and took a moment to absorb all the information. Kara, on the other hand carried on scrolling through YouTube. The blonde probably knew all the information which would explain my she didn't really ask questions and knew about the competitions. For the next two hours, the group listened to a lot of songs, writing down the name of possible picks.

Jeremiah and Eliza called their daughters for lunch. Barry and Iris decided to go back to their house as Joe had probably done the same. The agreed to meet up again in an hour where they would finally pick the songs for The Blonde and the Brunette.

 _Danvers Household 1:30 am_

A knock came to the door and the sisters knew exactly who it was. As the opened the door, they greeted Iris and complimented Barry on being on time for once. They decided to stop getting new song and went down the list.

"Pompeii?" Barry asked

"Maybe," Kara replied

"Dark Horse?"

"Meh"

"Castle on the Hill?"

"I think that song is so popular, it might be the song they give to people for the second judgement phase."

"Come on Kara, we need to start practising when we can. Auditions are like 3 weeks away."

"I'm sorry Barry but we need a song that we can express ourselves in and show emotion. You know, a song that can show we're passionate."

"You just either described a ballad or love songs," Barry smirked

Kara blushed a bit then replied, Alex and Iris just sat across from the two watching their process of eliminating songs. "Look at you Allen, been researching music styles have you?"

He chuckled before he spoke, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good song."

"Aren't we all?" she replied.

"Let's continue,"

"Agreed."

Iris and Alex took the laptop and decided to help them a bit more. As the pair crossed more song from their list, the girls were looking up duets that fit the description of music Kara was talking about.

After a while the girls found a song and spoke.

"Hey you two," they called at the same time. "What about this?". The other pair stood up and approached the laptop. They pressed play and started listening to the song.

"I think this is good, what about you Barry?"

He thought for a moment, "I guess so,"

Iris looked at both of them "So we got you two your song?"

They looked at each other and smiled, "I guess so."

 **A/N Hey guys, I didn't expect to be able to write a chapter so soon but here I am. I also thought about going straight to the first day of high school but I decided we needed more context on what songs they would be looking for. It might not be much, but it's something.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a review and follow/favourite. It's up to you.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	7. Trust

**A/N Oh look another chapter not on the first day of school yet.**

After they found the song they would perform in auditions, the duo would take time every few days at the Danvers' house to practise. Iris would sometimes come with Barry and Alex decided to hang out with her when they weren't doing anything. After the second week of rehearsing, Barry and Kara believed that they were ready and decided to hang out with Alex and Iris for the last week of the summer.

"Finally," the elder sister was glad that she didn't have to hear the same song more than she has to. She looked at Barry and Kara as they sat and smirked. "I was starting to worry that my sister was too busy with her boyfriend to hang out with her sister."

The duo's eyes widened at the comment.

They both blushed but Barry was first to react. "W-Wait, w-what? N-no, I mean…" he started to stutter then the Blonde tried to take over, only to do the same.

"W-were not, A-alex w-why d-do you think tha-"

Iris and Alex burst into laughter watching the two stumble on their own words.

"What?" The pair asked,

"I'm sorry Bar," Iris could barely speak properly

"Me too," Alex added. "Kara, you should know by now that I like to mess with you."

The blonde crossed her arms and put on a grumpy face while Barry chuckled.

"Oh come on little sis,"

"Not funny," she put on her best angry child voice. After a silent moment, she smiled and laughed along with the rest. It's only been two months since the Brunette and his jet black hair sister moved to Midvale, he thought to himself and processed the thought that he already made friends who would most likely be there for each other in the next 4 years.

He decided to speak up. "Well we start school next week, and auditions are the day after."

Iris responded "Yeah, this summer's been pretty fast, right?"

All nodded in agreement. They just sat until a thought came back to Kara.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"Something has been bugging me,"

"What is it?" He asked concerned for his friend.

"You know when we met on my birthday 3 weeks ago?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well before the party, my family went to the mall to waste some time and we bumped into Joe and Iris. The boy looked at Iris who only responded with a nod and turned back to the blonde.

"What was it?" he asked

"My dad and yours were talking and mentioned that you wandered off."

"Not surprising," Barry stated. He then spoke in unison with his foster sister. "I (he) does that all the time,"

"Well, after Joe and Iris left I asked mom who you were and I think she was going to say foster son before dad cut in and just said son."

"Yeah, I was wondering what that was about," Iris and Barry looked at the sisters who were questioning them. They looked at each other, feeling uneasy.

Kara noticed this, "You don't have to tell us, it was just a thought." She quickly added feeling a bit guilty on bringing up the subject.

"No i-it's fine." The brunette dropped his head and sighed. "Though I'm going to leave out the details because… I don't think I want to go back that far." Iris understood why he wanted to leave out the supposed man in the lightning. Not many people believed him, including her no matter how much she wants to.

"When I was 10, my mother was murdered. I found her dead and my father arrived moments after me. He was arrested. He was wrongly accused of the crime and I was placed under the care of Joe and my best friend, Iris." He looked at his 'sister' and smiled weakly. The boy struggled to composed himself but he managed.

"Is that why you left Central City?" the blonde asked putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"You could say that," he took another deep breath, "Everyone in my middle school knew about my dad. They tormented me, called me the son of a murderer. I ended up coming home with bruises every week at the very least. So for my safety…"

"You came to Midvale…" He looked at Alex and Kara as they both said the exact same thing. The blonde looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I see why you were hesitant to tell us."

Her sister then took over, "We won't say anything, you're safe here."

"Thanks guys." He just told people the reason he moved to Midvale. It wasn't easy but relief washed over him. "I guess talking about problems really does help." He said with a smirk.

"Come on let's watch a movie and make use of the last week before school starts," exclaimed Alex.

The group stood up and made their way to the big couch, filling in the rest of the day with movies and laughter.

 **A/N I'm sorry but I wanted to add another chapter that would strengthen the bond between the 4 and most importantly the 2 main characters of the story. Just to clarify, I have no planned romances yet so… yeah. I hope this was ok, this chapter is shorter than my last 4 but to be fair, this is a third published chapter in three days.**

 **Anyway,** **I hope you enjoyed the story and if you did leave a review and maybe follow/favourite. It's up to you.**

 **See you next chapter.**


	8. First Day

**A/N Because this is an alternate earth I will say that the school schedule is like this.**

 **8:45 – 9:00, Go to a room where you can socialise with people in the same group.**

 **9:00 – 10:40, Lessons 1 and 2. (All lessons are 50 mins long)**

 **10:40 – 11:00, Break**

 **11:00 – 12:40, Lessons 3 and 4**

 **12:40 – 13:20, Lunch**

 **13:20 – 15:00, Lessons 5 and 6**

 **15:00 – 17:00, After school clubs last however long they need to but must be finished by 5pm unless they are holding an event e.g. concerts and demonstrations.**

 **The first day of high school in this story is always a day that the students explore and get used to the school and check out clubs that they might be interested in. In summary, the first day is more of a huge social gathering instead of the typical school day.**

The week passed by rather quickly. The group of friends talked, laughed and brought each other closer. Today was their first day of school, well not for Alex. They all woke up and prepared for the day ahead. Barry woke up early for once (though not as early as Iris) as he wanted to check out all the clubs to see what he can take to fill up his spare time. The brother and sister said goodbye to their dad and met with a familiar pair of faces outside their house.

"Hey!" shouted Kara.

"Hey!" the pair shouted back while making their way towards them.

"So, is this gonna be a thing?" Iris said with a smirk

"Yeah, our dad said since you guys still don't know the whole city, we are walking with you!" Alex replied with enthusiasm. "So, shall we?".

The group took off and talked more while they strolled down the pavement. It was lucky that they lived so close, it gave them enough time to ask Alex about the school before the bell rang and they heard a voice that drowned out all the talking of the students.

"Okay everyone, as Head teacher of the school, I'd like you to meet the assistant heads who will help you if you get lost today," The man was average height, about 5'9' stood on a bench with a megaphone in hand. As he finished his sentence, three teachers standing next to him waved to the sea of teens. "These aren't all the teachers here today; the rest are inside waiting to tell you about clubs around the school. If you still aren't sure about if you want to join a club, all the sessions after lunch are demonstrations of what they do. To all the freshman, welcome to Midvale High and all those older, help them if they should need it. We are all stronger together don't forget that. There are maps of the school and where clubs are within by the door so, please take one."

On that note the principle smiled and stepped down and started talking to his fellow colleagues.

The four friends took a map each and met at the side of the school entrance.

"So, where you guys going?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to the journalism club first," replied Iris

"Me too," Kara added. The two looked at each other and high-fived each other.

"Well I'm going to look at the Science club" Barry answered after some thought.

Alex looked at Barry and spoke, "As a matter of fact I'm part of that club right now,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I'm helping them today."

"Wait, students help with the club demonstrations? Over summer?"

"No, not exactly, the teaches say that if you went to the club the year before, you're welcome to help on the first day of school. You can leave at pretty much any time to look at other clubs." She explained.

"Ok lead the way then."

The four split up and went to their respective choices. After a while of searching and looking through almost every club in the school, it was time for lunch. The four found one another and ate, talking about people they've met and talked with. As lunch came to a close, they looked at their maps once again.

"I think I'm gonna check out the Glee club demonstration, heard it was going be like an hour long," Kara stated.

"I'll go with you." Barry replied.

"We'll be there soon," Alex and Iris said.

Barry and Kara walked through the halls, glancing at their maps frequently. As a result, they bumped into another student. He had black hair gelled to the side and wore a white shirt and held a grey hoodie.

"Oops, sorry" the boy said quickly.

"No, it's fine. We weren't looking ourselves" Barry stated with a smile

"Yeah, totally fine." Kara added.

"So where are you guys going to now?"

"We are actually going to the auditorium; the Glee club is there." The blonde pointed to the door just a few feet behind their new friend.

"Oh, I'm actually supposed to meet a friend there."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," Barry stepped forward and pretty much showed them the rest of the way. As they stepped through the doors, the pair said bye to the black haired boy and took their seats near the middle. It was enough to see the full stage and hopefully enough to not hear echoes during the demonstration. Alex and Iris found and sat next to them a few minutes later. Just in time to see a man walk onto the stage. He had brown hair, wore jeans and a sweater with a shirt underneath it.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Mr. Hallowell and I am the teacher who runs the school Glee club." Applause started and filled the room. As the applause died down, He spoke once again. "Now it's good to see faces who visited our choir room this morning. Before we continue though, please welcome a group who will sing a song now and another as I finish what saying what I need to say. Now everybody, the Midvale Harmonies." Cheering erupted and applause built up as the music started. A group of about 15 people came onto the stage dancing.

A dark haired boy made his way to the front of the stage.

 _So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check_

 _I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

The group started to sing in harmony

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

An auburn haired girl stepped forward, she took the solo this time

 _So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

 _I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night_

The group sang once again, encouraging everyone in the audience to sing along. Barry and Kara were wide eyed and their jaws dropped. They looked at each other and laughed.

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

The pair sang together; it was pretty obvious that they were a couple. The group were singing as well but they were gradually getting louder.

 _This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes  
To ashes_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am._

After the performance, they dispersed backstage and Mr. Hallowell came back on to the stage. He talked about the history of the group, he also talked about the competitions. What caught Barry and Kara's attention though was the fact he said that the Glee club managed to win 3 competitions when they joined. However, he also said that they haven't won in the last 4 years. They came close but they didn't win. After a demonstration of how harmonies work with some of the club's current members, Mr. Hallowell said his goodbye and once again introduced the club for their final performance of the day. They filled the stage once again however, what many thought was music ended up to be just voices. Barry whispered to Kara.

"Are they doing this song Acapella? As in that thing we were shown just a few minutes ago?"

"I think so." The blonde replied. After a moment of silence they both spoke.

"This is awesome!". They both laughed a bit then turned their attention to the performance.

A teen step forward, his hair was short and he wore a sports jacket.

 _Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

 _I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

The same lead guy from earlier then stepped forward.

 _And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

 _She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

They all started singing.

 _Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

 _And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

At this point, a large number of the audience had started to sing with them, Barry and Kara included.

 _She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

 _Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl_

 _My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl._

The room filled with applause and cheering. As the members left the stage, Barry and Kara turned to each other and in excitement, spoke at the same time.

"We're definitely doing it." Iris and Alex laughed and decided to check out other demonstrations for the last thirty minutes. The duo stayed behind a bit more to talk about what happened.

"That was awesome!" Barry said first.

"I know! We need to bring our A-game tomorrow if we want to be like them."

"Yeah, but we got this right? Partner?" He smirked.

"You got it, Partner" she smirked back. After that, they joined Alex and Iris and spent the rest of the day walking. This was only the beginning.

 **A/N Finally, they're in school. To be honest with you, I never really expected the chapter to be this long so I decided I'll write this now and write the auditions soon. Exams are starting soon so I will be really slow updating, hence the rapid updating now.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story and if you did leave a review and maybe follow/favourite. It's up to you.**

 **See you next chapter.**


End file.
